Soul Eater: The Inner MaDNeSs
by KyoshiroXAkechi
Summary: Kyoshiro is a young male, who lived in solitude and dread, until by chance he came to save a young woman who would change his life forever. (A revamp of my old soul eater story, the Madness within.)
1. Prologue

**This is an O.C. story made by myself for Soul Eater. While i intend to have some of the anime's characters appear in the future, this story will not follow them. I hope you will give this a read anyway.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The sun shined bright in his eye, awakening him from his sleep. He slowly opened dark, sapphire optics, and sat up, cursing the sun for ruining his sleep which was his place of sanctuary. Just as a thought beckoning him back to sleep made itself known, he heard a knock at his door. After debating whether or not he wanted to answer the door, the young man unwillingly got up out of bed.

**Knock, knock knock.**

"Alright! I'm Coming!" he shouted lazily as he scratched his head. His long grey unattended hair flowing behind him. The length reaching his knees. After opening the door he moved his untrimmed bangs away from his sight to see his visitor.

He saw a man around his age, wearing a dark sweat-suit.

"Yo. Kyo."

"Joshua...what are you doing here..?"

Next to him, was his friend, and partner. Mariisa. She had short dark Burgundy hair and dark emerald eyes.

"I came to check up on you, stop sitting in that dark room all day and come outside."

"Don't feel like it.." Kyoshiro mumbled as he tried to close the door.

The very next moment after he turned his back to the entrance..

**BAM**

Kyoshiro felt the door into slam his backside and throw him onto the floor, he quickly turned around and the sight inflicted him with true fear.

It was Mariisa, who seemingly grew into a giant, standing over Kyoshiro as he got smaller and smaller.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU, LAYING AROUND ALL DAY IN THIS MESSY PLACE?! ARNT YOU A MAN!? ARNT YOU?!"

"Y-yeah...?" He said softly as he shook in fear.

"THEN GET UP AND ACT LIKE YOU GOT SOME BALLS! GET DRESSED! NOW! NOW!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!"

Minutes later Kyoshiro came back, wearing a dark vest and jean shorts. With his eyes closed he began to walk past Mariisa. But she quickly reached back and grabbed onto his skull. They both turned to each other and Kyoshiro felt a chill down his spine when he saw Mariisa giving him a smile, which held hidden blood lust.

"Hold it. What about that unsightly hair of yours?" She said.

"A-ahahahaha...hah...right...ill go take care of that."

"No time." Mariisa responded as she yanked his hair, and used a nearby thread to tie it into a ponytail. Then she pushed him out the door. "Go."

"Ok Ok. Jeez."

Several moments later, they had walked out of a nearby alleyway. No destination came to mind for them. As they simply had idle conversation with no goal in mind. Kyoshiro however, maintained a stoic expression, not reacting to the sight or sound of the town bustling with life. A concerned Joshua turned his gaze to his friend before speaking."So how've you been Kyo?"

"Meh." Kyoshiro responded, not bothering to raise his gaze from the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Could be better I guess." Kyoshiro said as he finally raised his head for a moment. Although his eyes quickly retreated back toward the ground as bangs fell, and his gaze met the sun.

"Hey. I don't wanna sound like a broken record, but why don't you come to the DWMA?"

"...Dude, I've already explained this. That place is for pairs of weapons and Meisters right? I'm not a weapon, and I don't have a partner."

"You can easily find one if you attend man. Won't be very hard to find someone your compatible with."

"I'd rather find my own partner."

"That's not gonna happen if you sit around in your house depressed all day."

"Exactly."

"Cmon dude...don't be like that."

"I don't need anyone else. I'm fine on my own. Even if I had somehow came across a Kishin, I've defended myself from one unarmed before You saw this for yourself."

"Man, I've never heard someone whine in an emotional corner so much. Grow some balls and live a little!"

"I'm breathing aren't I?"

"That's not living! You might as well be as good as dead if that's all you do day after day."

"Good. Let's hope it ends up that way."

"GOD STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH!"

Kyoshiro stopped looking at his feet and quickly snapped his head toward Joshua. His brows furrowed in anger, and even appeared to be holding in his next words for a moment. But he soon decided against the passive reaction "This is why I hate being around you! Listen assho- Eh?"

Kyoshiro paused his statement when he saw Mariisa behind Joshua. A Dark flame of fury behind her as she gave him another sadistic smile. Catching the hint, Kyoshiro sighed before proceeding to take a deep inhale and exhale before speaking again.

"….Look. I appreciate the concern, but I'd rather choose my own partner. And I believe if I was meant to be partnered up with someone, it will happen. Whether I like it or not. Okay? Please stop asking me about it."

"….Alright. Suit Yourself. I'm just looking out for you. It pisses me off to see you so depressed all the time."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Joshua!" Mariisa suddenly said with a slight tone of urgency.

"Whats wrong Mariisa?"

"There's Kishin nearby. Two of them, both on opposite sides of the town."

"What the hell?" Joshua said, feeling like this is awfully coordinated for normal Kishin.

"We are the only ones here, we won't be able to go fight one Kishin without the other running amok in the meantime." Mariisa said seriously.

"Damn what do we do..." Joshua said dreadfully, if luck wasn't on their side then this would mean innocent people could die while they were taking care of one Kishin.

"Ill take the other.."

"...? But you don't have a weapon Kyoshiro." Mariisa said to him, which was the first thing she had said to him all day without yelling.

"I don't need one. Like I said, I can defend myself against Kishin barehanded, ill stall it and keep it from hurting anyone till you guys show up."

Joshua looked at Mariisa, asking for her opinion, she nodded with an expression that said it was they're best option. "Be careful man. Come on, let's go Mariisa." Joshua said as he ran to one side of town with his partner at his side. "The Kishin is towards that way Kyoshiro. Search over there. We will be there as soon as possible!." Mariisa said before turning the corner.

Kyoshiro dashed in the opposite direction to the outskirts of town. Just like Joshua and Mariisa had thought, he seemed ready to fight.

_Or so it seemed._

_**Elsewhere, on the outskirts of town**_

"So hot...ugh..." A young woman gasped, fatigued after a long trip across the desert. "I'm...im...im going to die..." She dropped onto her knees and almost fell over when they partially sunk into the sand.

The wind blew her hood off her head and away from her face. She had Dark Rose colored hair and deep gray eyes that shined like a crystal. Weakly, her eyes trailed across the sand in an upward arc until they happened to come across what she believed to be a miracle, a town!

"Is that...? Yes! Finally!" Her legs suddenly found the will to move as she jumped up onto her feet and giggled in relief. Then sprinted with her remaining strength to her new destination so fast that her cloak blew off of her, but she didn't care, soon she would be able to eat a hot meal, and take a nice cold...

"Bath~" she said with her eyes shining. With that in her mind she sprinted even faster, going beyond her limits. Then suddenly a cloud of sand rose from below, causing her to stop in her tracks and shield her eyes. "What the...?!"

When the sand finally settled. The young woman peeked from below her arm. She saw a massive Kishin in front of her, in the shape of a giant humanoid with metal wings and talons, flapping his wings in front of her. "In a rush are we?"

"Great.. this is just what I need right now...!" the girl cried out in frustration.

"Don't struggle and I'll make this quick and painless, after all, I prefer not to play with my food. Kehahaahahahahah" The Kishin laughed.

"Sorry, but you won't be eating me. I didn't almost die crossing this desert just to be devoured by scum like you!" The woman shouted as she swung her arm to the side, which had now transformed into a blade, reflecting the sun's rays.

"A weapon huh? Well, this should be interesting. Hahahaa. The Kishin said as it flapped its wings and flew into the air; it soon then dove at the young woman, its talons directed at her. She quickly rolled out of the way and back onto her feet, then attempted to swing her bladed arm at the Kishin, but before she could do so it ascended back into the air.

"Darn it..." she grumbled. She knew the situation she was in, and it wasn't good. She was already tired from her trip, and too exhausted to do much of anything, let alone fight. She had a major disadvantage in terms of mobility and reaction time.

The Kishin descended again for another attack, the woman quickly stepped to the side and dodged the attack, but her enemy responded by quickly slapping her back with its metal wings. At the last moment she found a bit of strength to catch her self and move out of the way before the Kishin could follow up on its previous attack. When she raised her guard again, she felt a slight burning sensation on her cheek, when she reached to touch it, she discovered blood. She grimaced as she realized the Kishin's wings were sharp enough to cut her.

"Are you scared?"

She looked up at the Kishin's taunt. It was licking the blood off of its wing.

"I can smell your soul, its wavering with fear. Among other things kehahahaha."

The girl remained silent as she stared down her enemy.

"Mmmn... such an intoxicating smell...sadness...loneliness...heheheh..with a pinch of resentment towards your own kind...the sweetest kind of soul. Your all alone aren't you? When you die here not a single person would have a care, isn't that true?"

"...!"

"Dont worry, ill end it soon, and then when I devour your soul, well. I think that is self explainit- ?!"

One moment the girl was there, her will seemingly shaken by the words spoken by the Kishin, the next, she vanished before his eyes. The following moment the Kishin turned to find the woman behind him, her bladed arm ready to strike him with her silent rage. It was too late for it to stop her, she quickly brought her sword down and slashed at its back, causing a small amount of blood to spurt out. But this unfortunately wasn't the killing blow she had hoped for.

"Grr...You BITCH!" He quickly retaliated by swinging his wings as he turned around. Causing a strong gust of wind to knock her backward and fall onto her back. Her bladed arm sunk into the sand down to her shoulder. Noticing this she quickly struggled to get herself free, but no longer had any strength left to move her body.

The Kishin saw this opportunity to fly into the air, it then spread its wings wide, and several feathers stood out from the rest. "ENOUGH! ILL FINISH THIS NOW."

The young woman continued to try and set herself free but it seemed hopeless.

"DIE!"

She closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come.

"and what do you think you're doing?!"

Both the Kishin and the woman turned to see where this shout had come from.

"HHUUUUUUAAAAAAGGHHH!"

Before the Kishin realized what was coming, a man had jumped into the air and delivered a powerful kick directly to its face, knocking it back with force and sending it spiraling into the sand below. After landing his attack the man flipped back and landed in front of the woman, and then before _she _realized what was going on, he quickly grabbed her free arm, and in one pull, tugged her out of the sand and helped her stand, then he quickly pushed her back behind him as he stood ready to face the Kishin.

"Are you okay?" He said with his back turned to her.

She looked up at her savior and replied with a slight blush. "Y-Yes... I am now. Thank you."

"DAMNED HUMANS!" said a booming shout coming from the humiliated Kishin. "Get ready to squash one and more show up!" it continued to howl in rage as it struggled to get back into the air.

"Well if you didn't want to be introduced to my foot you shouldn't have been here harassing people in the first place!" The young man taunted.

The Kishin quickly looked at the man with anger, but soon a smile came over his face. "You...your soul smells...hehehehe...HAHAHAHAAH.."

"Hm..?"

"Loneliness...sadness...self resentment and resentment for your own kind...self-pity...anger...YOUVE GOT IT ALL! ITS ONLY ONCE IN A LIFETIME WHERE YOU RUN INTO SUCH A SWEET TASTING SOUL SUCH AS YOURS! ITS ALMOST WRONG FOR ME TO EVEN DEVOUR IT!" The Kishin shouted in joy.

"...?" The woman looked at her savior in curiosity. Could he really be in such dread? He simply lowered his head and stared at his feet.

"Heres an idea.." The Kishin said as he flapped his wings lifting him into the air, and then dove full speed straight for the man who had came to the rescue. "JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE! I GET TO EAT AND YOU GET THE ETERNAL REST YOU LONG FOR!"

"_I didn't expect anyone else to be here...looks like I won't be getting my wish today.."_

A worried look came over the woman's face, the man who appeared so gallant only minutes before suddenly seemed so lifeless. But she suddenly felt herself shoved to the side. Before the Kishin could pierce the man with its beak, he quickly stepped to the side after moving the woman out of the way,then raised his leg high in the air above his head. Before the blow landed the Kishin looked up into his targets cold eyes, looking down at him with a blank, but merciless expression. The man continued by delivering a powerful axe kick to the Kishin's head, slamming it into the ground and sending up a powerful gust of sand upon to the impact.

"If it had been just me here. I wouldn't mind taking your offer, but I'm sure you would go straight for this girl here once you had finished up with me. I won't let you do that." The man said as he quickly jumped back several feet from where he had struck the Kishin, bringing the woman with him in his arms, then once again pushing her behind him.

The Kishin quickly brought itself back into the air, once again enraged. "Fine then I'll be sure to kill you slowly!"

"Stay here." The man said, still not turning to the woman he was protecting. Then he charged at the Kishin, ready for direct confrontation. "Bring it on then! I'll be damned if I let you harm anyone besides me today!"

The woman watched in awe as a total stranger fought to defend her. She had her share of experiences, and as the Kishin said, she had a bit of a negative outlook on mankind. But this man. He somehow felt different. She couldn't figure out how but he seemed to be much different than anyone she's ever met previously.

After dashing within range of the Kishin the young man jumped into the air and attempted to deliver another kick to the Kishin but it dodged out of the way and tried to swipe its talons at him. The Young man turned his body in an attempt to move out of reach, just barely dodging the attack. Once he hit the ground the young man looked up to quickly see what the Kishin was planning to do next, but couldn't react in time as he was tackled by it and dragged high up into the air. The Man grunted at the pressure of the strong force of wind pressing his body into the blunt end of the Kishin's metal wings. Once they reached a height where the man would be at a total disadvantage, the Kishin let him go and then flew a certain distance away, ready to charge back at him full speed.

"ILL END YOU!"

"tch...!"

With no way to dodge the man could only cross his arms over his chest, trying to soften the incoming blow from the Kishin. It flew past him at a great speed, striking him with its wings and sending him spiraling from the impact, it quickly turned around to repeat the attack, the man quickly spread out his arms and legs, bringing his spiral to a halt, but this only resulted in him in taking a full force strike to his back.

"GAH!?" he shouted in pain as he was launched forward in the air sending him heading straight back to the ground head first, but before landing the Kishin quickly flew towards the young man once more, but this time attempted to strike him with its sharp talons, he quickly reacted by covering his body with his arms once more. Instead of digging into his torso like it had originally planned the Kishin dug its talons into the man's arms, and then rammed him into the sand below.

The Kishin then flew up above the sand, and when it cleared, the man was laying on in the sand, heavily writhing in pain. His right arm containing several cuts and gushing blood.

"Kehahahahah Not so tough NOW are you human?!" The Kishin said in triumph as it flew into the air and spread its wings, once again several sharp feathers stood out from the rest, pointed at their target below. "You had to put up a fight didn't you?! I was willing to show some mercy and kill you quickly. Now I'll make sure to miss your vitals and let you slowly bleed to death as you watch me finish the girl!"

The Kishin then flapped its wings, releasing the feathers and blowing them towards the man in a strong gust of wind.

"Shit.." the man said under his breath as he watched the feathers quickly make they're way to him. He wouldn't be able to dodge fast enough. "This is embarrassing… I failed horridly.."

Just before they struck him, a spinning object deflected all of the arrows, and then continued its course high into the air directly towards the Kishin.

"W-what..? UGHAAAAAAAAGH!" The object quickly sliced directly through the Kishin's wing. Breaking through its armor with sheer force. With only one wing the Kishin quickly began a collision course straight for the sand below. The Object continued to spin while making a u-turn, then landed into the sand now far beside the man. It was a massive Axe. The man looked up as someone grabbed onto the weapon, pulled it out of the sand and lifted it onto his shoulder.

"You dumbass. I thought you would be more careful."

"Joshua!" the man said as he stood up next to another, unfamiliar to the young woman. From what she could tell, they appeared to be the same age. He had dark brown hair that was flowing in the winds of the desert. "Hey shut the fuck up. I said I would stall him and I did." the man who had saved the woman said.

"_Such language..."_ she thought to herself. Although she didn't pay too much attention to it.

"You Human's...damn you...your all a bunch o-" The Kishin began to vent out its anger, but it was cut off when the man Joshua suddenly held out the tip of his axe in front of the Kishin's face.

"Yo.. I don't care." He said before quickly finishing it off by raising his axe in the air and quickly bringing it down, soon after its body dissolved into a single red soul. A Kishin egg. Following that he let go of the axe as it began to change into its original form. His partner Mariisa. "Go ahead. It's all yours babe."

A satisfied smile came over her face as she took hold of the corrupted soul. Pausing a moment before slowly eating it to savor the taste.

"Thanks for the help guys." The man said to Joshua before he walked over towards the woman he had saved.

"Hm?" Joshua gave a victorious smile. "No problem broski. Hehe."

"Heh." The young man let out a slight chuckle at Joshua's remark as he continued to make his way towards the woman, for the first time since he appeared she got a clear look at his face. For a moment she became mesmerized by his eyes, staring back into hers.

"Are you unhurt?"

"Huh? O-oh." she replied as she looked away. "Yes. Thank you for your help."

"I didn't do anything but spare us some time till help arrived."

"Still, you were amazing." She said, and in her opinion, that's what it was. She truly meant it.

Although Kyo couldn't help but feel like she was just being nice, considering the beating he took. But he decided to leave it alone. "I try. In any case, what were you doing out here alone?"

"I was just coming into town after traveling here from the next town over." she explained to him.

"You mean Edel?" he asked. The woman responded with a nod. "I see."

"Um..c-can you tell me your name..?" the woman asked him, suddenly feeling the fatigue again from her trip.

"Oh. It's Kyoshiro."

"Kyoshiro..." she repeated, testing the name for herself. He gave her an affirmative nod, and she then decided that she had liked his name.

"Yoooo!" a shout came from behind the man. It was his friend, Joshua. Walking over to them with his partner. "What do you say we head back and get something to eat?"

**Grumble~. Thud.**

"Oh. Sure. Sounds good." Kyoshiro said as he turned back toward the female traveler. For a moment he didn't see her, till he looked down, she was on the ground, unconscious and cradling her stomach.

"Foooood~" she said weakly.

"Uh..." the boys said in Unison.

* * *

There it is, the prologue. While i can say its better than the old version of this story, i'm aware its not as detailed as some would prefer in certain parts. Nonetheless, i hope i've caught interest and that you will be willing to read on! and please be sure to review! i'm open to all criticism and things of the like


	2. The Soul Pact

**Ok Everyone, he is chapter one. i am much more proud of this than i am about the first chapter and i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Soul Pact**

"Welcome to Destaria" the young woman read out loud off a nearby signpost as she, Kyoshiro, Joshua and Mariisa entered the city.

"So what are we getting to eat?" Joshua said as he folded his arms behind his head.

The young woman stopped walking as she suddenly remembered something. "Ah...im out of money."

Taitasu turned to her for a moment, then turned away and began walking again. "Dont worry, I got it."

Both Joshua and Mariisa looked at him as he walked with a shocked expression. "What!?" They said in unison.

The young woman almost jumped at they're reaction. "Is it that rare for him to treat?"

"Yes! Because hes always broke! Not to mention he hasn't been doing shit but sit in his house for like a year now!" Joshua replied.

"Shut the fuck up.." Taitasu grumbled for a moment. "Here's a ramen shop."

"HueHueHue." Joshua chuckled. "Taitasu.. don't you know..."

"Hm..?"

"REAL MEN EAT STEAK! he said with the utmost enthusiasm

"If you say so. Go get stake if you'd like."

"Eh? Didn't you say you were treating." Joshua said as his enthusiasm suddenly froze over.

Taitasu then pointed to the woman behind him. "Yeah. Her."

"Tch. that's OK. Mariisa got me." Joshua then said confidently.

"Real men pay for themselves." She said immediately.

"and women belong in the kitchen." he replied with irritation.

Only a moment later did Mariisa retaliate by turning her arm into an axe and slamming it down on Joshua head, using the blunt end on the side.

"WHOUUUAAA?!" he shouted in pain.

"H-hey. You don't have to do this. Helping me with the Kishin was enough." the young woman said.

"Yeah," he said as he turned toward her once again. "Because leaving you in a town your totally unfamilier with alone with no money or food, OR a place to stay is OK."

"No really..." She said with a trailing voice as she stared at his right arm, half of it now being covered in bandages, the wounds the Kishin gave him was deep, it would likely leave deep scars. "You've done enough... ."

"_The hell? ...? I understand shes trying to be polite but...jesus I feel old now." _he thought to himself. Then he sighed as he started to scratch the back of his head "Stop it, what the hell are you being so formal for?"

"U-umm.." She mumbled nervously, caught off guard by his reply.

He then gave her a slight smile. "Just Kyoshiro is fine, and I'm not going to leave you alone when you need help. So until you're ready to move onto your next destination, you can stay with me."

"B-but I'm a total stranger." she replied shyly.

"You're right. You are a stranger." He said as he walked toward her, then held out his hand. "So, tell me your name then."

"My Name...? It's..." she began to say as she looked away and took hold of his hand. "Amilee..."

"With a Y?"

"No. an I. A-m-i-l-e-e."

"Oh.. that's a cute name." he said.

Amilee quickly took her hand away as she felt her face get hot. "Thank you.."

"_Cute...?" _Amilee thought to herself. She never really liked her name.. not to mention ever thought it was cute. So to hear someone else say so caught her off guard.

"Hey. In here." Amilee heard from him, a little ways toward her left side.

She quickly caught up to him. He was standing in front of a door and holding it open inviting her in.

"Welcome to my house." he said.

"Huh? I thought we were going to that ramen shop?"

"Wouldn't you like to bathe first?"

She thought to herself for a moment, and once again recalled how she hasnt had a fresh shower in a while.

"Yes please."

_**A little while later**_

As Amilee washed herself in the shower, Kyoshiro and Joshua spoke outside in the living room.

"Where did Mariisa go?"

"She went to get our stuff together."

"You leaving soon?"

Joshua nodded.

"We are gonna start heading toward the DWMA training center. Enrollment closes in a few days."

"Haven't you and Mariisa already been training?"

"Yeah, on our own. But that was just to get used to fighting together, the real training starts at the center, then we can attend the DWMA."

"I see."

"That girl, Amilee? She's a weapon right?"

"Seems like it."

"Do you remember what I told you right? About a soul pact between a Meister and weapon?"

"Yeah..? Why?"

"You seem to have taken an interest in her."

"W-what?"

"It's been a long time since you've given anyone the time of day. But now not only have you invited someone into your house, and let them bathe in your bathroom, your offering to feed them."

"So what?"

"Or maybe you're trying to score cuz she's a woman." Joshua teased.

"Shut up." Kyoshiro responded, now glaring at him.

"Ha-ha, you mad bro?"

"Fuck you."

"In all serious though" Joshua began to say after getting a few more chuckles "It's good to see you come out of that gay ass shell of yours, if even a little bit."

"….Sure, whatever." Kyoshiro said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Then Mariisa showed up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go. Say bye to the chick for me." Joshua said as he stood up and headed toward the door, then turned to his friend one more time. "See you in a few days."

"Ok… wait a few days?" he asked but the door was already closed.

_******Meanwhile in the shower**_

Amilee stood underneath the running water, letting it softly caress her body as she signed in comfort.

"I haven't had a hot shower in a long time…so relaxing…" she murmured. Then she thought of today's events. She had almost died today, but someone, a total stranger didn't hesitate to risk his life to save hers.

"Kyoshiro…" she said reminding herself of his name.

The more she spoke to him, the more he seemed different from everyone else. Her face began to turn red as she remembered she had become lost in his eyes the first time she had saw them. Such a deep, dark shade of sapphire. They seemed so alive at the time. Could those eyes really hold all the misery and resentment the Kishin had mentioned behind them? If such eyes had seen so much, wouldn't they be colder? Wouldn't he have left her to die? And maybe even use the opportunity to be enveloped in the jaws of death, which Kyoshiro was apparently waiting so long for? He could have, but he didn't. Instead he saved her, showed her kindness, that of which she hasn't seen in a long time. He took her into his home, and is even going to feed her. The man she saw and the man he was accused of being seemed to be polar opposites.

The more these thoughts ran through her mind, the more she wanted to learn more about this person. But she knew she couldn't do that, to do that would put him and everyone else around her in danger, she needed to leave, as soon as possible. "Besides. If he knew about me…then I'm sure even he would hate me…." She said to herself sadly as she turned off the water.

_******In the living room**_

Hearing the shower water turning off Kyoshiro had prepared clothes for Amilee. He went to the bathroom door and gave it a light knock.

"Yes..?"

"Here are some clothing. Your other stuff is still being cleaned, it should be done by time we are done eating."

The door slowly opened and Amilee's hand stuck out from the slight opening. Kyoshiro gave her the clothes and then walked away as the door closed again, sitting down in the living room and waiting.

A few moments later Amilee came out, but she was hiding herself with the towel.

"Um..do you have a bigger shirt…?" she asked timidly.

"Hm..? Why what's wrong with it?"

She nervously turned her head away. "It's not big enough…"

"Not big enough?" he stood up and removed the towel, but Amilee resisted. "What's wrong? Let me see. You're wearing it right?"

"Yes but..."

"Then it should be fine." He gave the towel another tug, but once again she resisted. "come on now, its fine." He tugged on it once again and it finally came loose from her hands. "What's wrong wi- E-EH!?"

The end of the shirt was well above her midsection. Openly showing off her entire set of slightly toned abdomen. It's not that the shirt was itself that short. In fact, most of it was clearly being hung up by her…

"W-hoa…they are bigger than I thought… Are those D's…?" He mumbled with his face flushed.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT?!" she said as she turned away and hid her body.

"Uh... I'm sorry! I'll get another shirt!" He said as he began to walk towards the hallway, but caught himself subconsciously still looking.

"KYAA!" She screamed when she realized then quickly ran back into the bathroom.

"I-I'm sorry!"

_******Later at the Ramen shop**_

Amilee looked around the restaurant from her seat. Across from her was Kyoshiro, quietly gazing out the window with a lazy expression, he was laid back with his arms stretched over his seat. To her, the silence was awkward, so she decided to break the ice.

"Um…where did your friends go?"

Kyoshiro snapped out of his daze and looked toward Amilee. "You mean Joshua and Mariisa? They went to the DWMA training facilities."

"So he wasn't an official Meister?"

"Apparently not. Enrollment ends in a few days so they went to go handle that."

"I see."

"So, Amilee, Where are you from?"

"…Um.." She hesitated to answer. She couldn't tell him where she was really from, no that would be bad. "Legaia…"

"Legaia? I've never heard of that place."

"It's far to the south. Not well known to be honest."

"Why are you traveling?"

"To see the world."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Hm..." he looked back out the window. "That's cool I guess. At least you're doing something with yourself. Which is more than I can say for yours truly."

Soon after the short conversation, the waitress came up with their food. Beef ramen.

Kyoshiro began to eat his food in a silent delight, and after a while he looked up at Amilee, who wasn't eating.

"What's wrong? Aren't you starving?"

She nodded.

"Then go ahead and eat as much as you like, if you want more I'll get you some."

"Ok.." she said.

Kyoshiro looked back down and focused on his food. "Sides, no one eats ramen faster than-"

***SLUUUUURP***

Kyoshiro looked up at the noise he heard and found the bowl in front of Amilee. It was spinning around until it eventually came to a rest, revealing it to be completely empty.

"S-such power…!" he mumbled quietly.

Amilee gave a nervous smile in response.

"H-hey Ayaka, can we get another beef bowl?"

A few moments later Amilee had her second helping of ramen. She ate slower this time, due to Kyoshiro's suggestion.

_"____I know you haven't eaten in a few days, but… y'know. Take it easy. Foods not going anywhere."_He had said.

She smiled at how flustered he had become. But her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered that she needed to leave as soon as she could.

"**As long as I don't forget that... I think its ok for me to enjoy myself… at least for now..." **she thought to herself as she continued eating, thoroughly enjoying her food.

After a few moments she noticed Kyoshiro had stopped eating and was watching her.

"I-is something wrong?" she asked.

"You're really enjoying the food aren't you?"

"Yes… Why do you ask?"

"Cuz you're dancing."

Amilee dropped her head in embarrassment, her bangs covering her face. She had always subconsciously danced while eating food she enjoyed; it was a habit of hers.

That day she had continued to spend time with Kyoshiro. Pretty soon it was inevitable, she forgot why she was there, she forgot about her true reason for traveling, she had forgotten about what was pursuing her, and the incoming danger.

_******Later, a little after midnight on the outskirts of town**_

"So, she's in this run down dump? Ugh I hate this, sand EVERYWHERE."

"It's not that bad Jacky."

"Easy for you to say! Your floating on a cloud!"

"Blame your own inability to use spell craft for flight."

"Oh shut up. Let's just wreck some havoc, find her, and then do what we came to do, I'm tired of chasing this tramp."

The one called Jacky raised her arm up into the air, then after a small chant, a light began to engulf it. After a moment it was soon holding up an orange cannon, then she proceeded to aim it towards the nearby town. Destaria.

_******Kyoshiro's house**_

Amilee suddenly shot up out of the bed she was laying in, for a moment she didn't understand where she was, but she soon remembered. Kyoshiro had offered for her to spend the night. She slept in his bed while he slept on the couch a few rooms away. She tried to protest but he wouldn't have it, saying that he wasn't going to let her travel at night without getting any rest. A moment later a chill had went down her spine, she sensed something. She sensed…

"Magic?!" she said out loud. She quickly got out of the bed only to stagger once the ground had suddenly shaken with an immense amount of force. She quickly regained her balance and began to leave the room, but lost it again once the ground shook once more with even more force. Forcing her to lean against the wall to support herself.

The door quickly swung open and in came a concerned Kyoshiro. "Hey you ok?!"

"I'm fine, but you need to get out of here!"

"Wait what?"

"Get everyone you can and get out of here!"

"Well yeah, that's a given!" he said as she ran past him. "But I don't even know what's going on!"

Amilee quickly turned to him. "Witches are here!"

Kyoshiro's eyes went wide. "…Witches? Why would they come here?"

She turned away from him and lowered her head. "They're after me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just get everyone you can and get out of here, please!" she said as she dashed down the hall and out of the house. Kyoshiro began to chase after her but stopped as he saw the state the town was in. Several buildings were consumed into an inferno. That's when he heard screams coming from a burning building behind him.

"Tch…Shit!" he grumbled as he turned his head back to the building and then back to Amilee dashing in the opposite direction of the screams. After thinking and making a decision he quickly turned around and dashed toward the building.

Meanwhile Amilee ran towards the direction she has sensed the magic coming from. On the way she grimaced as she passed by several corpses. 'If only I had just left earlier.' She thought to herself.

A moment later she found the witches.

"Jacky! Isolde!" she called out. They both turned to her. Jacky, was a witch who had control over fire, and chose her "theme" to be a pumpkin, she woke black and orange clothing and had stitches always drawn over her mouth, attached to her arm was her trade mark magical weapon. Which she calls the 'Jack-o-cannon.' Isolde was a expressionless witch who had control over wind type spells. She had blue hair and her clothing of choice covered very little of her slim figure. "I'm here. You can stop this now!"

Jacky gave her a cruel smile. "Stop? No way, we are just getting started! I'm not passing up this fun, killing you can wait a few moments." Jacky then scanned the area for a new target, once she found it behind Amilee, she pulled up her cannon and aimed it.

Amilee quickly turned her head and saw what Jacky set her sights on. It was a child who was fearfully watching the scene. Jacky soon fired her cannon and a missile in the shape of a jack-o-lantern soared toward the child. Amilee reacted quickly by jumping in front of the child and wrapping her arms around him tight, shielding him.

"Please work..!" she whispered in a prayer to herself. An explosion soon followed as the missile reached its destination.

"Oops… didn't expect that to happen." Jacky said.

"So much for saving the best for last." Isolde sighed.

Within the smoke the boy tried his best to open his eyes. Before him was the woman who had jumped in to save him a moment earlier, looking down at him with eyes of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good…" she sighed in relief.

The boy strained to see through the smoke behind her. There was some type of wall, but the smoke made it hard to tell exactly what it was.

"Run away! Hurry!" Amilee urged. The boy gave her a slight nod as he tried to look behind her once again, the wall had a faint tint of blue, but once again he couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

"Go!" she urged again. The boy then rushed out of the smoke and away from the scene.

"The brats getting away!" Jacky shouted.

Isolde quickly gave pursuit but just before she caught up with the child Amilee cut her off and quickly swung her bladed arm at the witch. Isolde reacted quickly, evading the attack and jumping back towards her partner Jacky.

"Don't you dare.!" Amilee shouted as she took an defensive stance. Ready to prevent anything from getting past her.

"Well. You somehow survived the blast?" Isolde said with a hint of curiosity. Both witches looked over to the settling smoke, there was a small wall of ice with a massive crater in it "Wow. You actually managed to pull off a spell that's a little above the basics, congrats. You usually mess that up any other time." Amilee glared at them as they began taunting her, making sure not to lose her focus.

Jacky stepped forward. "And your actually going to try and fight us? No running away this time? Haha, Did you finally decide on how worthless your life is?"

"Are you scared? You're trembling." Isolde followed. "We've been chasing you for quite a while, we aren't letting you get away with a quick and painless death. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I don't care. I'll be damned if I let you hurt anyone else here today besides m-" Amilee paused when she realized she had heard those same words the morning of the previous day. She tilted her head down and let out a small smile. She was doing the same exact thing he was, risking her life for a total stranger, something she wouldn't have done before. She wondered how could someone really have had such an influence on her in such a short time.

Taking advantage of her loss of focus and hesitation, Isolde quickly swung her arm in front of her, sending a sonic wave soaring towards Amilee. Who then regained her focus and quickly jumped over the attack, then she quickly dashed at her attacker, who soon sent another shock wave at her. Amilee responded by ducking down and sliding across the floor, once she was close enough she then turned her blade back into her arm, pressed her hands against the floor, and then kicked herself up off the ground, hitting Isolde with an upper crescent kick. Knocking her body upward and causing her to stagger when she was lifted up onto her toes and dropped back down onto her heels. Before Amilee could continue the attack Jacky turned and swung her massive cannon at her. She quickly turned her arm back into a blade and held it In front of her, blocking the attack but the force still sent her sliding back. Jacky soon continued her counter attack by swiftly holding up the cannon and aiming it for Amilee. She then shot a missile towards her.

Amilee reacted quickly by holding out her free hand and focusing. She never received the proper training for these things and so was still a novice to say the least at what she was about to do. Taking a chance and praying it would work she focused her energy onto her right hand. And from that energy, fire was born. Not wanting to lose the energy she had gather up, rather than charging it to make it stronger Amilee shot it at the missile to meet it half way, causing an explosion that was fortunately out of the range to harm her. But the force of the blast was still bigger than she had anticipated, both her and Jacky was knocked back by the sudden rush of wind. As Amilee rolled back on the ground several times, she soon turned her blade back into an arm. Then she used the momentum in her favor, shifting her weight backwards and then digging her feet against the ground, ending her rolling in a skidding crouched position. She then quickly kicked her feet off the ground, dashing forward once again. Her left arm turned back into a blade while she focused energy onto her right hand once again, this time it was surrounded by a white aura. Isolde soon began shooting shock waves at Amilee again. She dodged them all but then soon caught a glimpse of Isolde using wind to lift up a nearby ruined car and launch it at her. Quickly reacting, Amilee jumped up and nimbly pounced off the car once she landed on it as it spiraled towards her and then held out her right towards Isolde, ready to fire off what little amount of magic she managed to gather up.

But she soon heard the sound of Jacky shooting that cannon of hers. Amilee quickly turned her head to find Jacky aiming at her from a nearby rooftop, and one of the jack missiles soaring towards her. Changing her target, Amilee turned and aimed her right hand towards the missile. Then shooting off what appeared to be several arrows of ice. One pierced the jack missile and the others soared toward Jacky, who defended herself by shooting off several more missiles at the arrows that were unfortunately not fast enough to catch her off guard.

"Hah! What was that?!" Jacky taunted, then she began to fire off a barrage of jack missiles at Amilee. Who then proceeded to keep dodging them all.

Isolde followed suit by using wind to send several objects toward Amilee. Who did her best to keep dodging all of the incoming attacks, After a few moments Amilee noticed a metal barrel flying at her, caught up in the wind. She noticed it far too late to be able to dodge it, so she swung her bladed arm and cut it in half, making it soar past her, but she then saw what was coming behind the barrel. One of the jack missiles. This inevitably hit the ground before Amilee. Catching her in the blast and sending her flying back, her body covered in small flames. The force knocked her into the ruins of a nearby house., crashing her through a wall and then into a table, which had broken underneath her upon impact. Amilee let out a painful gasp as she curled up from the pain.

"Damn, I put a little too much magic into that one. Did you see where she went?"

Realizing that they didn't know where she was, Amilee willed her aching body to move and quickly crawled deeper into the ruins.

"Maybe in here." she heard Isolde say from somewhere outside.

Amilee skooted over as she sat against the wall in hiding until she felt her hand touch something. She turned over to look and strained her eyes to see through the darkness. She eventually saw what she had touched, it was the charred corpse of a woman. Amilee let out a sharp gasp, and then soon covered her mouth to silence herself. She then listened carefully for her pursuers outside. They had to have heard her, she could no longer detect their movement.

"Why don't you come out of hiding!" she heard one of them say as they continued searching for her. "Why are you even resisting? You have no reason to want to live!"

Amilee then heard approaching footsteps. By time she turned her heard with her arm in blade form, ready to put up one last resistance, someone had quickly grabbed her arm and held it away from them, making sure she couldn't cut them. Amilee then let out a small scream before the person covered her mouth."

"Quiet...!" the person said. The voice sounded familiar.

"Kyoshiro...?" Amilee said in a low voice.

He nodded to her in the darkness.

"Oh...? Did I hit a nerve? I heard that gasp. Yes, it's true, don't you see it? You have absolutely no reason to want to live!"

"What the hell is going on Amilee?" he whispered. She remained quiet and lowered her head.

"No one wants you around! Not the witches guild, the DWMA, no one! In fact, everyone wants you dead! The only reason you lived this long was because your bitch mother was a well-respected and a supposed very "powerful" witch. Look at her now, her corpse is rotting in some forest somewhere."

Kyoshiro's head turned toward the voice, taking an interest in the words.

"I told you to get out of here..." Amilee weakly mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said back to her.

"Please...go..." she pleaded.

The voice continued.

"Now you're running, running, running, running across the world trying to escape the witches guild who have decided to kill you, and sent us to carry out the job. That must have broken your heart, your 'best friends' being the ones to end your life. If trash like you even has a heart. We were never your friends. We only even came near you because we were told to monitor you, at least until your mother kicked the bucket. Oh how tragic." Jacky said sarcastically. She then continued to verbally attack Amilee.

"We couldn't even stand being around you, it sucked that WE had to be the ones to spend almost every day with you. Made me sick to my stomach!" Jacky shouted. Immediately after a nearby blast could be heard, followed by the sound of a crumbling building.

"Please...just go...I'm begging you…" Amilee pleaded to Kyoshiro once again. Tears had already begun to develop in her eyes. They started trailing down her face when she realized he wasn't listening to her, nor did he seem to have any intention of listening. His mind was focused on Jacky's words, and he wouldn't listen to anything else.

"But as I said, you ran. Always running. And each town you ended up in, they ran you out didn't they? Tried to burn you? Everyone you have met since you had left wanted to kill you. Didn't they? The moment you told them your situation seeking any kind of help, you had a blade to your throat? Well. That's understandable. I mean, you're the worst of the worst. And you have no place in this world."

Amilee, who could no longer hold in her anguish, began to sob.

"You're a weapon. That makes you a threat to the witches guild. But you're also a disgrace to us. You pathetic...thing! How does it feel huh?!" Jacky began to laugh menically. "How does it feel to be hunted down because of the way you were born? You were cursed with coming into this world as a weapon and as a witch!"

Kyoshiro's eyes went wide absolute shock. And then he turned to Amilee. Who had completely broken down. "You're a witch..?"

Amilee remained silent and continued to sob.

"Are you...?" he asked. He had never met a witch before. But he heard the stories. She seemed to be nothing like them. Not only that, but she shown traits of a weapon. Being both a weapon and a witch was unheard of. Something thought to be impossible.

She then gave him a weak nod. "Now you know... that's why I'm traveling... I'm being hunted by everyone… everywhere I go… And I'm not from Legaia.. I'm from the witches guild...Jacky is right, dirty scum like me has no reason to live... so..." She held out her hand and focused energy onto it, it gave a bright blue light with a chilling aura around it. Then a small but sharp icicle appeared in her hand. She weakly lifted her arm up and held out the icicle in front of Kyoshiro. "Go ahead... if there's anyone who has to kill me... I want it to be you..."

After a moment of silence Kyoshiro reached for the icicle, and took it from her.

She then let her arm fall back to her side as she let out a pained sigh. "Thank you..." she said as she closed her eyes. A moment later she heard the ice breaking against a nearby wall, and then felt her body jerk forward and into Kyoshiro's arms. Her eyes opened wide with confusion. "W-what are you doing?"

"What do you think? Haven't you ever been hugged before?" he said softly.

Actually she had only been hugged a few times when she was younger, and only by her mother.

"Why..." she said. "Aren't you going to kill me..?"

"No. I'm not."

"Why not... I'm trash... a half breed bastard. Everyone else has tried to kill me.

"I have no reason to do that. And I'm not everyone else."

"Of course you have reason to. I'm a witch and a weapon; I'm the scum of the ea-"

"Shut up!" she shouted at her in a low voice. Despite that it shocked her enough to cut her off.

"Who cares about that? I don't. You haven't done anything wrong. Stop expecting, or asking me to kill you. I' m not doing it. If you want it that bad, find someone else to do it, but as long as I'm around it's not happening." he continued.

"So come on out...! You're all alone, and all you're ever going to be is alone! Let us put you out of your misery!" Jacky shouted from outside once again.

"Don't listen to them!" he said to Amilee. "I... I've always thought that I'd always be alone... even though I had Joshua; I've always taken him for granted. I' m not alone. Even though I always felt like I have." After hearing a summary of her story, Kyoshiro decided to put his depression behind himself. Compared to her, his life was great. The worst he suffered was self-inflicted solitude. While she had been in constant danger for who knows how long.

Amilee looked at him, not getting what he was saying.

"Look. I' m not going to kill you; I'm not going to let anyone harm you. What I'm trying to say is, if we both have to feel like we are alone." He then held his hand out. When Amilee didn't react he took her right hand and put it into his, then he grasped it firmly. "Then let's be alone together."

Amilee sat there for a moment, Stunned. A ton of thoughts rushed through her head, all leading up to.

_**Who is this man...?**_

"I know it sounds really corny, haha. But I mean what I said."

After a moment, Amilee began to shed tears again, but this time, for the first time in many years, they were tears of happiness. She smiled and firmly gripped his hand.

"Ok..." she said. "...together."

Suddenly their hands began to give of a radiant light. A moment later it slowly disappeared.

"What was that...?" She asked.

"If I'm guessing right. I think we somehow made a soul pact..."

"Soul pact...?"

Kyoshiro took his eye off their hands and looked at her. "A bond between a weapon and Meister"

_**Outside the building ruins**_

Jacky scratched the back of her head. "Jeez...maybe she's already dead."

"How would that explain the gasp and scream we heard?" Isolde asked.

"Maybe that was the sound of her dying?" Jacky answered. "She could have been pierced by something as she fell into one of the buildings."

"I don't know..." Isolde responded.

Then in the corner of their eye, they saw a young man walk out from one of the buildings behind them

"And who might you be?" Isolde asked.

"A pissed off civilian."

"Hah. Oh really?" Jacky laughed. From behind the man appeared Amilee.

"Oh? So you did live. You're on a very lucky stre-" Jacky began to say.

"Shut up!" Kyoshiro shouted. "I think you two said enough."

"So you heard all of that? And you're still siding with her?" Isolde asked. Kyoshiro gave them an affirmative nod.

"Then we will kill you too." Isolde said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're welcome to try." He turned to Amilee. "Ready...?" he spoke in a soft, almost affectionate voice. The complete opposite of the tone he gave to the adversaries before them.

Amilee nodded "But I've never done this before."

"That's OK. Neither have I. Haha."

"What are you two going on about?" Jacky asked.

"You'll see." Kyoshiro said as he took Amilee's hand.

She looked at him nervously.

"Together...right?" He reassured her.

"...Right." she responded with a soft smile and then closed her eyes.

Kyoshiro took a firm grip on Amilee's hand and then spun around. With force he tossed her up, sending her flying into the air. But in his hand, her left arm remained. Amilee continued to soar into the air and then both she and the arm in Kyoshiro's hand gave off a radiant light. Amilee thought to herself as she felt herself changing. She had only met this man yesterday, but she had subconsciously developed the utmost trust in him. And she even chose him to be her partner, without even knowing that she could make a pact. He was different; she had never met anyone else like him, nor believed that such a person could exist. That is why she is now placing her faith in him.

The radiant light coming from Amilee and her arm continued to shine brightly they began to take a new shape. Amilee began to fall back down to Kyoshiro in a new form. He caught the object and twirled it around him in his right hand, once he thrust it to the side the light of both objects suddenly disappeared, in his left hand was a sheath, in his right was a Nodachi. Kyoshiro spun the blade around once more and then held both objects In front of him, slowly withdrawing the blade into its sheath. When the sheath and the hand guard finally connected, a force emanated from where he stood, and a blue aura surrounded him suddenly surging out of his body. Feeling an almost overwhelming sensation deep down in himself, Kyoshiro winced and staggered slightly under the pressure. He knew that this must be the feeling of Amilee's soul and his resonating with each other for the first time. Joshua had described the feeling to him many, many times before. Kyoshiro stood up straight once again, getting used to this feeling, and finally the aura around him finally subsided, disappearing in several sparks surging around him that eventually vanished.

"Are you OK?!" A voice came out from the weapon he was holding. It must have been Amilee.

"Heh... ok?" Kyoshiro laughed softly. "I..."

The witches, who found themselves bewildered by the scene and had kept their eyes locked on Kyoshiro, were suddenly caught off guard once again when he suddenly vanished. Nothing being left behind but a small cloud of dust. Immediately after they saw Kyoshiro overhead, directly above Isolde and ready to strike. He firmly gripped the hilt of the blade, and quickly pulled it from its sheath.

"IVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!" He said with a huge grin over his face. He quickly swung down the blade. Jacky, who quickly jumped in to block the attack with her cannon, almost didn't make it in time to save her partner. When the blade connected with Jacky's cannon, the sudden shock of the attack forced her down onto her knees. Kyoshiro then jumped back and withdrew the blade into the sheath again. Jacky, reacting quickly held her cannon in front of her and fired off several jack missiles toward Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro, with incredible speed, dodged by jumping onto a nearby car, then dodged the next by jumping onto a nearby wall, then dodged the next attack by springing off the wall and towards the ground for a running start, dashing at Jacky who was still firing off jack missiles at him. He evaded each one, by jumping left, and right, but not pausing his pursuit. Isolde assisted Jacky by using her wind magic to hurl objects at Kyoshiro. But he simply ran past them by cutting them in half as they flew towards them. Using the same tactic they had previously used on Amilee, behind the last object Kyoshiro cut came several Jack missiles, all homing in on him at once.

Kyoshiro stopped running and took a ready stance. With an almost blinding speed he quickly drew the blade and then just as fast as he took it out he withdrew it back into its sheath. Seemingly still on their course, the jack missiles continued to fly towards Kyoshiro, but when they got close, all the missiles were suddenly split in half and flew past Kyoshiro, finally causing several explosions when they landed onto the ground behind him, with Kyoshiro just barely out of the blast range. Then he vanished again, the witches both looked upward, expecting him to attack once again, but instead he appeared midair, beside Isolde and gave her a powerful roundhouse, sending her soaring past Jacky and into a nearby building. Kyoshiro then quickly vanished again as Jacky swung her cannon at him in an attempt to strike him. He reappeared on the opposite side of jacky and quickly drew the blade to attack, which Jacky once again barely managed to block. Both sides began to push forward, trying to knock the other off balance. Jacky glared at Kyoshiro with a look of flaring frustration. He responded by giving her a confident smile. And then he began to push Jacky back. Slowly Kyoshiro applied more force, pushing her back faster and faster, dust kicking up from her feet which was now effortlessly sliding over the ground beneath her.. Applying more force and moving faster, Kyoshiro finally gave her one last push, forcing her back into a nearby wall. The force of the impact made Jacky drop her cannon. When she saw Kyoshiro getting ready for a follow up attack she quickly rolled out of the way. When he gave pursuit she dropped something onto the floor, several grenades which looked like jack-o-lanterns. Seeing this he was forced to jump back and out of range.

"Man, this feels great!" Kyoshiro said, halting his offensive for a moment.

Jacky, who was holding onto her right arm while sitting against a wall across from him, Called out to him "Enjoying yourself you bastard?!"

"I sure Am." he said as he withdrew the blade back into the sheath, but he kept his hand firmly on the hilt as he had done the entire fight. Then he slowly made his way over to Jacky.

Jacky, despite her position, continued to taunt him. "Good, Sorry to ruin your good mood, but your dumbass made an error."

"Oh? What's that." He said. Jacky simply jerked her head upward. Signaling for Kyoshiro to behind himself.

"Look out!" Amilee shouted from within the blade. Kyoshiro quickly looked behind him to find the 'Jack-o-cannon' floating in the air behind him, being held up by Isoldes magic and aimed directly at him. Jacky snapped her fingers, and then the cannon shot off a barrage of jack missiles in frenzy, no longer being limited by the strength and firing ability of its wielder. To make things more complicated, Jacky tossed out more of her jack bombs, and Isolde used more wind to create a cyclone of flying objects in the area.

Kyoshiro nimbly dodged what he could and cut through whatever he couldn't dodge. Surviving the constant flurry of attacks coming at him. But this was his first time using a weapon, and despite how well he was doing, he was quickly becoming exhausted. While slashing one of the incoming objects in half and dodging an incoming jack missile, a sudden shock of pain struck his right arm. Underneath the bandages covering it, blood was now seeping out. The wound he had received the previous day had opened back up. Kyoshiro continued to defend himself and evade incoming explosions, but his attack speed was significantly slower. Eventually he no longer even had time to cut the incoming objects in half and was forced to constantly dodge. If the witches plan was to wear him down, it was certainly working. Kyoshiro's exhaustion soon caught up with him, and while trying to dodge the next attack he lost his balance. Jacky took advantage by firing a jack missile nearby him, the blast knocking him over a few feet away, and the pain in his right arm causing him to drop the blade. Amilee transformed back and attempted to assist her partner, but she was pinned down by a flurry of incoming attacks from the winds. So she was forced to hide behind a nearby wall. Jacky quickly ran towards Kyoshiro and jumped high up into the air, Isolde assisted her by carrying and holding Jacky up in the air with the wind, and gave her the jack-o-cannon. Jacky then aimed the cannon down directly towards Kyoshiro.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

Kyoshiro, who's body lost all strength once him and Amilee were separated. Couldn't will himself to move. Amilee tried once again to go help him, but once she pulled her head out from behind the wall, an incoming saw blade floated by, almost severing her head from the rest of her body. Jacky carefully aimed the cannon where she knew it would completely finish off her target and pulled the cannon trigger. But the moment she did so a sudden thick wall of ice surrounded her, creating an orb, from outside the only thing that could be seen is a sudden bright blast from inside the orb of ice. Followed by Jacky's muffled screams of horror and pain. A seemingly endless amount of flame shot out from the top of the orb, where the rest assumed to be the only opening in it. In the orb Amilee saw the shadow of flames surrounding the shadow of Jacky who was wildly shaking her body in a feeble attempt to fight off the inferno. Isolde watched in horror as she watched her partner burn to her death.

"Amilee..." Kyoshiro weakly said in amazement. "Did you do that..?"

"N-no... I could never pull off something like that." she responded.

Soon, no screams were heard, and everyone remained silent. The only sound coming from the flames burning the surrounding houses and the flames that had taken the witches life.

"J-Jacky..." Isolde finally said, not believing or understanding what just happened. Her daze was awoken when a suddenly flurry of bats flew past her and gathered up in one spot, below the orb. The bats soon took the shape of a cloak, and from underneath the cloak came a person. He had black hair with a single red bang in front of his face, and his eyes, which were locked onto the remaining witch, were a bright blood red. Just the sight of those eyes made Isolde tremble.

"You..." Isolde finally began to speak after being frozen for a few moments. "Did you do this?!"

The mysterious man who appeared out of darkness simply stood there in silence.

"DID YOU!?"

Silence...

"SPEAK DAMN IT!"

He spoke. But it wasn't to the witch who was demanding answer. "You behind the wall. Get him and move him somewhere safe."

Amilee didn't hesitate to do as she was told, she quickly ran over to Kyoshiro and helped him up, then brought him over to the wall where she had took cover.

"ANSWER ME!" Isolde said as she thrust her arm out, picking up a nearby car with the winds and launching it at the man.

The man then threw his cloak around himself and suddenly vanished; the car that was intended to strike him simply flew by and rolled across the ground. The man's cloak then appeared besides the witch and from underneath it he appears, and then just as quickly as he had appeared he revealed his hand, on it was nails that appeared to be as sharp as any blade. He quickly brought his hand down across the arm that Isolde had held out, a moment later the arm was severed, and fell to the ground. Isolde stepped back and shrieked in pain, holding the stub of her missing arm that was now gushing blood. Putting up resistance to the end, Isolde waved her arm to the side several times, sending out shock waves at her attacker, but he simply dodged the first two by turning his body and then blocked the last one by summoning a thick shield of ice, which brushed off her attacks and then soon after turned into water and dropped to the floor. The man simply stepped over it, as he slowly walked over to Isolde.

Trembling in fear Isolde stepped back until she hit a wall. She then used the winds to send another object at him. Without turning to look at the object the man held his hand out to the side and fired a big ball of fire, which easily consumed the object and exploded in a nearby building. Isolde no longer put up resistance as she was paralyzed with fear. The main slowly making his way closer and closer.

"Who are you...what are you..?!" Isolde said with a trembling voice.

The man spoke as he kept making his way toward her. "Well, I have quite a few names; the most popular ones would be Alucard. As for my other name..."

Isolde let out one last scream as everything suddenly went black.

"_**Dracula."**_

* * *

_**And there it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I see it as a reward to those who ignored the mediocre prologue and chose to be faithful. Please read and review =3 See you next chapter!**_


End file.
